Sonic & Friends Sing Metal and stuff
by Kazzythehedgehog
Summary: Well, what happens when you grab a bunch of animals, clothe them, and give them a cd of metal music to study? THIS!
1. Sonic: One Step Closer

Sonic & Co. Sing Metal and stuff

"Hey all! It's your host! Bob, Bob the echidna! Our first singer, SONIC!" Bob said

"Hey! I'm gonna be singing One Step Closer" Sonic screamed into the mic.

_I cannot take this anymore_  
_I'm saying everything I've said before_  
_All these words they make no sense_  
_I find bliss in ignorance_  
_Less I hear the less you'll say_  
_But you'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

At that moment Sonic winked at the crowd

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

_I find the answers aren't so clear_  
_Wish I could find a way to disappear_  
_All these thoughts they make no sense_  
I find bliss in ignorance  
_Nothing seems to go away_  
_Over and over again_

_Just like before_

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

Sonic was facing the lyric board, like he was directing the song at it.

_shut up when I'm talking to you_  
_shut up, shut up, shut up _

_I'm about to BREAK_

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break!_

"Wow! That was... Amazing!" Cried Bob with a grin.

Sonic walked past a certain hedgehog with black and crimson fur.

"Well, well faker, nice try, but I can beat you!"

"Shut up, cause I'm about to break." Sonic commented smartly.

"Well? Who is up next?" Bob said opening the envelope


	2. Amy: Closer

"Amy! Rose!" Bob was estatic as Amy walked on stage in her gothic outfit.

"Hello to all of you. I will be singing, this heavy song. Closer, by Lacuna Coil." Amy said staring at Sonic.

"So lets get... Closer"

Want to get closer, in too deep  
Where there is something I wish for I'll go through  
Want to get closer into you  
No hell to discover  
I've got it all inside myself  
Salvation you have preached is gone  
No way, you can't turn it around

Looking for a higher ground  
Searching for this something missed before  
From a higher ground  
Will I fall in a right direction?  
(Higher, searching for more)

Amy was loking at Sonic, but Sonic was in disbeleif.

Falling apart  
There's nothing real  
That will convince me to change but I'll go through  
Want to get closer into you  
No hell to discover  
There is just nothing to betray  
Salvation you have preached is gone  
No way, you can't turn it around

Looking for a higher ground  
Searching for this something missed before  
From a higher ground  
Will I fall in a right direction?  
(Higher, searching for more)

Looking for a higher ground  
Searching for this something missed before  
From a higher ground  
Will I fall in a right direction?  
(Higher, searching for more)

Looking for a higher ground  
Searching for this something missed before  
From a higher ground  
Will I fall in a right direction?  
(Higher, searching for more)

Looking for a higher ground  
Searching for this something missed before  
From a higher ground  
Will I fall in a right direction?  
(Higher, searching for more)

Amy walked ofstage while Sonic was just staring at her, with a Jaw-drop.

"Hi Sonic, what did you think?"

"What did I think? **YOU WERE AMAZING!**"

"Thank you Sonic"

They walked outside to talk as Bob announced the next person...


End file.
